


One-Shots - Yandere/Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Uncategorised fandom
Genre: Blood, Fanfiction, Gore, Horror, Multi, Romance, Scary, Self-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello! This is where I shall be writing random stories. I don’t necessarily know when I will update, but expect one every blue moon! Hehehe! Sorry if you get irritated with lack of updates, I’m sorry! I hope you enjoy them anyway.
Relationships: Boy/Reader, Male/Reader - Relationship, Possessive! Male/Reader, yandere/reader
Kudos: 4





	One-Shots - Yandere/Reader

Hello! Welcome to my first ever book on Archive of our own! Whoop whoop. Anyway, I would just like to make this my requests chapter. It’s pretty self explanatory, but basically this is where anyone can request anything they would like. Just run it through me, for example; what you would like your story to be about, who’s in it, what you would like to happen, if you would like it to be a one-shot or longer and etc. I don’t usually mind most things, but if it makes me uncomfortable writing, I’ll be sure to notify you, sorry!   
  


I don’t really know what else to say, so I guess this is where we shall be parting! I hope to hear from you guys soon, see you later!


End file.
